I'm Not That Girl
by LoversByHaters
Summary: Él podría ser ese chico. Pero yo no soy esa chica. Traducción autorizada por Page Library Page. Tryan. Slash.


Traducción autorizada por **Page Library Page**

**Resumen:** Él podría ser ese chico. Pero yo no soy esa chica.

**Disclaimer:** Nada me pertenece. La historia es de Page Library Page, yo sólo traduzco por mero entretenimiento.

* * *

**I'm Not That Girl**

* * *

_Hands touch, eyes meet_

_(Manos se tocan, ojos se encuentran)_

_Sudden silence, sudden heat_

_(Silencio súbito, calor repentino)_

_Hearts leap in a giddy whirl_

_(Corazones saltan vertiginosamente)_

Me desperté de repente, percatándome de inmediato de que había estado soñando. Había estado soñando con él; con caminar por la escuela con él agarrando mi mano… orgulloso de estar conmigo. Nos detuvimos en el teatro, parados en el escenario. Me volteé hacia él y me quedé boquiabierto por la mirada acalorada que me estaba dando. Sosteniendo mi mirada se inclinó hacia abajo y situó un beso suave en mis labios. Cuando se alejó abrió la boca para hablar… y por supuesto que allí es cuando mi despertador sonó.

_He could be that boy_

_(Él podría ser ese chico)_

_But I'm not that girl_

_(Pero yo no soy esa chica)_

Contengo las lágrimas mientras me alisto para el día, sacando ropa de mi clóset, que complementará el conjunto de mi hermana sin eclipsarla.

Mi vida ha sido así desde que tengo uso de razón; mis padres siempre adorando a mi hermana mayor (¡sólo fueron doce minutos!), siempre dándole todo lo que quería. Tan pronto como pude caminar y hablar, me convertí en su asistente personal (o esclavo, como yo prefiero llamarlo).

Todo lo que Sharpay quisiese hacer, yo tenía que hacerlo con ella para que así ella se viera mejor. Lo que fuera que Sharpay comprara, yo tenía que comprar algo que combinase, algo menos de moda, pero aún lo suficientemente bueno para llevar puesto mientras le obedecía cada capricho.

_Don't dream too far_

_(No sueñes demasiado)_

_Don't lose sight of who you are_

_(No pierdas de vista quién eres)_

_Don't remember that rush of joy_

_(No recuerdes esa oleada de dicha)_

Rezo de agradecimiento todos los días por haber podido convencer a mi hermana de que tomar Drama fue su idea. La clase de Drama es el único momento en el que puedo salir de su sombra (figuradamente hablando), sigo siendo su cantante de respaldo, preparador vocal y accesorio, pero cuando estoy en el escenario, siento que somos sólo yo, la música y el público. Como si estuviera viajando a un mundo con el que ellos sólo sueñan.

Ese es mi sueño. Estar un día en Broadway y ver mi nombre en las luces, sólo mi nombre. No "Sharpay & Ryan", sólo "Ryan Evans interpretando…" bueno, cualquiera que sea la producción en la que me pueda meter.

Sí, el Drama es mi vida. Como, duermo, respiro y sueño Drama. Por lo menos lo hice hasta que ÉL se presentó para el Musical de Invierno con su novia.

_He could be that boy_

_(Él podía ser ese chico)_

_I'm not that girl_

_(Yo no soy esa chica)_

Mientras me pongo el sombrero, puedo escuchar la estridente voz de Sharpay viniendo desde el piso de abajo. —¡RYAN! ¡SI ME HACES LLEGAR TARDE, PUEDES APOSTAR QUE VIVIRÁS PARA LAMENTARLO! —grita.

_Espero no vivir tanto_. Tengo que reír por lo bajo ante ese pensamiento. Está tan oscuro y yo estoy aquí, con una brillante camisa rosa y el par de pantalones azules más feo que he visto. Este conjunto seguro combinará perfectamente con lo que sea que Sharpay tenga puesto hoy.

Todavía estoy riendo un poco cuando bajo las escaleras y entro al auto de mi hermana. Es loco, pero lo único que elijo de mi ropa son los calcetines, la ropa interior y el sombrero. Es un vicio, pero amo mi colección de sombreros.

En el camino a la escuela, ignoro los gruñidos de Sharpay y recuerdo la aventura del año pasado.

* * *

Es nuestro primer día de escuela después de las vacaciones de invierno. Sharpay está pavoneándose entre los concurridos pasillos, dejándome solo para que forcejee en medio de la multitud mientras esta misma se cierra detrás de ella.

—¡Ooh! ¡Woo-hoo! —le grita un chico a mi hermana justo antes de tropezarse conmigo.

_¿Yo qué soy? ¿Invisible?_, pienso mientras Sharpay pasa al resto del equipo de los Linces, haciéndoles desviarse de su camino. Era tan diva.

Todos gritan sarcásticamente, y observo a mi hermanasacudir su cabello con arrogancia ante la atención.

En la puerta, todo parece un cuello de botella, y estoy atascado en el lado de los deportista, escuchándoles conversar.

—La princesa de hielo regresó del polo norte —dice Zeke.

Por supuesto, Chad Danworth no podía quedarse atrás. —Sabes, probablemente pasó las vacaciones haciendo lo mismo de siempre.

—¿Cómo así? —pregunta Troy Bolton, el Súper Atleta de la escuela, Sr. Popular.

—Comprando espejos —responde Chad, muriéndose de la risa por su propia broma.

Yo sólo ruedo mis ojos mientras continúan haciendo bromas sobre la experiencia de mi hermana, alejándose por el pasillo. Me percato de que mi nombre nunca fue mencionado y, más deprimido de lo que alguien tiene derecho a estar en su primer día de regreso a la escuela, me dirijo hacia mi primera clase.

* * *

Soy el primero en entrar al aula, e inmediatamente camino hacia el escritorio de la Srta. Darbus.

—Hola de nuevo, Srta. Darbuss —saludo a mi profesora favorita—. ¿Cómo estuvieron sus vacaciones?

—¡Deslumbrantes, Ryan, simplemente deslumbrantes! —exclama ella felizmente—. Mi novio me llevó a la ciudad de Nueva York y pasamos todas las vacaciones viendo shows en Broadway. Fue maravilloso y tengo tantas ideas para el Musical de Invierno de este año.

Rio de buena gana con ella antes de preguntar—: ¿Cómo se llama el musical de este año?

—Te encantará —dice ella—. He decidido llamarlo "Twinkle Towne".

—Es maravilloso —concuerdo. Me volteo y camino hacia mi asiento.

Tengo que pasar al equipo de básquetbol para llegar allí, y Jason me empuja bruscamente, haciéndome caer contra el pecho de Troy Bolton. Me sonrojó mientras intento recuperar el equilibrio, pero parece que mis pies se han enredado en la mochila de Troy y todo lo que puedo hacer es sacudirme inútilmente.

Todos parecen reírse de mí y mi torpeza.

—¡Ey, Chad! —llama Troy, habiendo dejado de reír—. Sus pies están atrapados en mi bolso. Suéltalos para que así pueda irse a su lugar —dice en alto.

Me sonrojó cuando Chad se inclina detrás de mí, todavía riendo mientras desenreda mis pies. Empiezo a tener esperanzas de que las cosas no se pondrán peor, y entonces es cuando Sharpay entra al aula y me ve en los brazos de Troy, algo con lo que había estado soñando por casi cuatro años.

_Oh, mierda, _pienso. _Va a matarme. _

Sé que Troy ha visto a mi hermana, porque sus brazos se aprietan a mi alrededor casi dolorosamente. Ella ha estado acosándolo desde que estábamos en el jardín de infancia, y todos menos Sharpay saben que Troy nunca saldrá con ella.

—Listo —dice Chad. Se levanta y se mueve para sentarse en su pupitre, que está detrás del de Troy.

_Ev'ry so often we long to steal_

_(De vez en cuando anhelamos escapar)_

_To the land of what-might-have-been_

_(A la tierra de lo que podría haber sido)_

_But that doesn't soften the ache we feel_

_(Pero eso no atenúa el dolor que sentimos)_

_When reality sets back in_

_(Cuando la realidad se asienta)_

Me quedo sin aliento cuando Troy se inclina y habla en mi oído.

—¿Crees poder enfrentar a la "Reina de Hielo"? —pregunta. Todo lo que puedo hacer es asentir en respuesta.

Troy me suelta lentamente, como para asegurarse de que esté firme sobre mis pies, y me alejo de él para rápidamente en mi lugar, manteniendo la cabeza baja.

Le doy un vistazo al resto de la clase y veo desde debajo de mi sobrero cuando una chica nueva entra al salón y le pasa su papeleo a la Srta. Darbuss. Troy está hablando de sus proezas en las vacaciones, dándole la espalda a la chica nueva.

Cuando Sharpay camina hacia su pupitre (o trono, por la manera en que actúa), la chica nueva pasa frente a ella y Troy, dirigiéndose hacia su lugar. Parece haber captado la atención de Troy, porque él no está prestando atención alguna cuando Sharpay se le acerca, coqueteando.

—Hola, Troy —dice entre risitas.

Troy asiente y responde "Hola". Sus ojos están pegados a la chica nueva y me pregunto si ya se han el uno al otro o si sólo estoy siendo testigo de un enamoramiento a primera vista.

La Srta. Darbuss se voltea desde la pizarra. —Espero que todos hayan tenido unas vacaciones esplendidas —saluda—. Revisen las hojas de inscripción para nuevas actividades que están en el vestíbulo. Sr. Bolton —amonestó a Troy, haciendo que éste saliese de su ensimismamiento o lo que fuera, y se volteara en su asiento para mirar al frente.

—Especialmente nuestro musical de invierno. Tendremos audiciones para solos…—continúa la Srta. Darbus.

Observo a Chad inclinarse hacia adelante y preguntarle a Troy que si está bien. Troy asiente y responde con un "Sí".

Mientras la Srta. Darbus continúa con su charla sobre el musical y las audiciones, continúo viendo a Troy, en esto él saca su teléfono y marca un número. El teléfono de alguien suena y Sharpay, la chica nueva y yo revisamos los nuestros.

—Ah, la amenaza del teléfono celular ha regresado a nuestro crisol de aprendizaje —dice la Srta. Darbus, moviéndose hacia el frente y tomando su lata de pintura vacía.

—¿Es nuestro teléfono? —pregunta Sharpay

—Sharpay y Ryan, teléfonos. —Sharpay jadea ante la injusticia mientras ella y yo ponemos nuestros teléfonos en la lata. La Srta. Darbus resopla, moviéndose hacia la chica nueva—. No toleramos los teléfonos en clase, así que nos veremos en detención. Teléfono.

—Y bienvenida a East High, Srta. Montez —le da la bienvenida, moviéndose hacia Troy—. Sr. Bolton, veo que su teléfono está implicado. Entonces también nos veremos en detención.

—Esa ni siquiera es una posibilidad, Srta. Darbus, Señoría, porque tenemos práctica de básquetbol, y Troy…—Chad hace un intento frenético por evitarle una detención a su amigo.

—Ah, eso serán quince minutos para usted también, Sr. Danforth. Cuéntelos.

La genio residente, Taylor McKessie, salta con un—: Eso podría ser difícil para Chad, ya que probablemente no puede contar tan alto.

—Taylor McKessie, quince minutos —suelta la Srta. Darbus, y Taylor jadea.

—¿Continuará la cacería? ¡Las vacaciones ya han terminado, gente! Ahora, ¿algún comentario? ¿Preguntas? —pregunta.

Al fondo, Jason levanta su mano con timidez y la Srta. Darbus le da la palabra.

—¿Entonces cómo estuvieron sus vacaciones, Srta. Darbus? —pregunta.

Toda la clase le mira. —¿Qué? —dice él.

El timbre suena y todos comienzan a marcharse, dirigiéndose a la siguiente clase. Cuando salgo, veo a Troy esperando afuera del salón, esperando por alguien. Me alejo de la multitud y me volteó hacia él cuando la chica nueva sale del salón.

—¡Ey! —saluda él.

—No lo…—dice ella.

—…creo —finaliza él.

—Bueno, yo…—comienza ella.

—Tampoco. ¿Pero cómo? —termina él. Me estoy mareando.

—Bueno, mi mamá fue transferida aquí a Albuquerque por su trabajo. No puedo creer que vivas aquí. Te busqué en el refugio en el día de Año Nuevo —dice la Srta. Montez.

Troy comienza a susurrar—: Lo sé, pero tuvimos que irnos.

—¿Por qué estás susurrando?

—¿Qué? —pregunta Troy. Ni siquiera lo notó—. Oh, uh… bueno, mis amigos saben sobre el snowboard. Um, pero no les he dicho sobre el canto.

Estoy sorprendido. ¿Troy Bolton canta? De repente, puede que tenga una oportunidad de acercármele. Si a Troy le gusta cantar, entonces tenemos algo en común. Mis pies están firmemente puestos sobre la tierra, y sé que no debo esperar algo más que amistad de Troy, pero lo hago.

Alguien llama a Troy y él devuelve el saludo con un gesto de su mano.

—¿Demasiado para ellos? —pregunta la Srta. Montez. Ojalá supiera su nombre.

—No, fue genial. Pero, sabes, mis amigos, es, uh… no es lo que yo hago. Esa era como una persona diferente —responde Troy, siguiendo a la Srta. Montez, que de repente se voltea y dobla por un pasillo mientras él finaliza su oración.

Les sigo de cerca. —Bueno, uh… como sea, bienvenida a East High. Oh, ahora que has conocido a la Srta. Darbus, apuesto a que no puedes esperar para anortarte en eso —dice Troy, señalando la hoja de inscripción para el Musical de Invierno, puesta en el tablón de anuncios.

La chica nueva sólo ríe. —No estaré inscribiéndome en nada por un rato. Sólo quiero conocer la escuela. Pero si tú te anotas, consideraría venir al show.

—Sí, sí. —Troy rueda los ojos—. Eso es completamente imposible.

—¿Qué es imposible, Troy? No creí que la palabra imposible siquiera estuviese en tu vocabulario.

Me escondo y me encojo detrás de un pilar al escuchar la estridente voz de mi hermana. Hago un escape rápido a mi próxima clase y me arrepiento de no poder escuchar el resto de la conversación de Troy con la chica nueva o de encontrar la oportunidad para hablarle yo mismo.

* * *

—¡RYAN!

Doy un salto al sentir la voz de Sharpay gritando en mi oreja.

—¿Qué? —pregunto, parpadeando con cansancio. Debo haberme quedado dormido recordando. Miro alrededor y me doy cuenta de que estamos en la escuela.

_Sí, estamos aquí_, pienso. _Y Sharpay ha logrado llamar la atención y avergonzarme al mismo tiempo. _

—¡Sal! —grita ella.

Ruedo los ojos con exasperación y salgo de su precioso auto. —Bien, Sharpay. Ves, este soy yo saliendo y, ¡oh, mira! También me voy.

Me volteo sobre mis talones y me dirijo hacia el edificio principal. Me sorprendo por todos los saludos que me dan y, en medio de un aturdimiento causado por la sorpresa, los devuelvo.

—¡Ey! Evans, ¿qué onda?

Me volteo hacia la izquierda y le sonrío a Chad mientras camina en medio de la multitud junto a mí.

—Hola a usted, Sr. Danworth —digo, bromeando porque él pasó todo el verano llamándome Sr. Evans—. ¿Qué has hecho desde el show de talentos? —pregunto.

—Oh, ya sabes, esto y aquello. Saliendo con Taylor, poniéndome al día con esta estúpida lista de lectura de verano y practicando tiros con Troy y la banda. —Se encoge de hombros y agita la cabeza—. ¿Escuchaste sobre Troy y Grabiella?

—Umm, no, ¿por qué? —pregunto con curiosidad.

—Bueno, rompieron después del show de talentos. Me sorprende que Troy no te haya dicho nada.

—¿Por qué Troy me contaría sobre su ruptura? Ni siquiera le agrado, Chad —respondo, un poco triste por ese hecho.

—Oh, umm, bueno, no lo sé —balbucea Chad—. Y sé que le agradas, digo, vamos, hizo el show de talento con nosotros y…—Chad estaba a punto de continuar cuando una nueva voz le llamó.

—¡Chad, ey hombre! ¿Qué pasa? —Es Troy, y está justo detrás de nosotros. Me sonrojo al voltearme hacia él y percatarme de lo cerca que está.

—Ey, Troy, sólo estábamos hablando sobre ti —dice Chad.

—Oh, ¿en serio? —pregunta Troy—. ¿Y estaban diciendo cosas agradables? —Me sonríe y puedo sentir que mi corazón se acelera por la atención.

—Sí, por supuesto que sí —dice Chad, dándome un codazo.

—¿Y cómo estás, mi querido Ryan? —me pregunta Troy mientras sitúa un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Chad y el otro alrededor de los míos.

—B… B… bien —logro tartamudear—. Gracias por preguntar.

Troy comienza a guiarnos a clases y todo el trayecto me la paso preguntándome si todo esto es un sueño.

—¡Auch!

Troy y Chad ríen ante mi sobresalto. —Estabas en el espacio, así que te pellizqué.

Alzo una ceja. _Bien, entonces no estoy soñando. _

—Gracias, Troy. Ahora sé que estoy realmente despierto, ¿y por qué pellizcaste mi trasero?

—Es un bonito trasero —dice Troy con un guiño mientras él y Chad siguen caminando por el pasillo, dejándome sin habla en la puerta de mi salón de clases.

* * *

_Blithe smile, lithe limb_

_(Sonrisa alegre, miembros ágiles)_

_She who's winsome, she wins him_

_(Ella que es encantadora, ella se lo gana)_

_Gold hair with a gentle curl_

_(Cabello dorado con rizos suaves)_

_That's the girl he chose_

_(Esa es la chica que él escogió)_

_And Heaven knows_

_(Y Dios sabe que)_

_I'm not that girl…._

_(No soy esa chica…)_

Apenas veo a Troy el resto del día, y me encuentro deseando una oportunidad para hablar con él.

—¡RYAN!

Me volteo lejos de la voz de mi hermana. Sigo enojado y herido porque me sacara del show de talentos. Habíamos estado actuando en el Show de Talentos de Lava Springs juntos desde que éramos pequeños niños. Es tradición y no puedo entender en qué estaba pensando.

Así que me mantengo alejado de Sharpay, tratando controlar mis emociones.

* * *

_Don't wish, don't start_

_(No anheles, no empieces)_

_Wishing only wounds the heart_

_(Anhelar sólo hiere al corazón)_

_I wasn't born for the rose and the pearl_

_(Yo no nací para la rosa y la perla)_

_There's a girl I know_

_(Hay una chica que conozco)_

_He loves her so_

_(El la ama, pues)_

_I'm not that girl…_

_(Yo no soy esa chica)_

Al final de día escolar me encuentro escondiéndome en el auditorio. Escondiéndome de mi hermana, varios profesores queriendo agradecerme por las generosas donaciones de mis padres, mis pensamientos en general.

He estado sentado en el escenario por casi veinte minutos cuando escucho una puerta abrirse y cerrarse, admitiendo a alguien en mi santuario.

Mantengo mis ojos cerrados mientras quienquiera que sea se acerca y se sienta a mi lado. Pensando que es Chad, me recuesto contra él, pidiéndole silenciosamente consuelo a mi amigo.

Siento sus brazos envolverse alrededor de mis hombros, sosteniéndome cerca mientras empiezo a llorar. Nunca he sido bueno manteniendo mis emociones para mí mismo, y parece que todo el verano está alcanzándome. Estoy llorando y llorando, y no parece que fuera a parar pronto.

Estoy apoyado contra el pecho de Chad y sus brazos me envuelven, abrazándome fuertemente en su regazo mientras me mece, tratando de calmarme.

—Está bien. Estará bien —susurra una voz en mi oído. Ni siquiera noto que no es la de Chad—. Estoy aquí contigo, Ryan. Puedes llorar todo lo que necesites, no te dejaré solo. Está bien. Estará bien. —La voz sigue susurrando dulces palabras en mi oído mientras quien sea sigue meciéndome.

_Es tranquilizante tener a alguien verte teniendo una crisis nerviosa y no huir. Tenerle abrazándote y dándote sostén mientras tratas de recuperar el control, _pienso mientras comienzo a calmarme.

No estoy seguro de cuánto tiempo lloré, o cuánto tiempo pasó desde que acabé y él siguió abrazándome y meciéndome, pero estaba agradecido por cada minuto.

—Gracias —susurro. No confío mucho en mí no colapsando, digo, ¿qué adolescente con un poco de dignidad tiene un colapso al azar

—No es un problema, Ryan, nunca un problema.

Volteo mi cabeza y alzo la mirada hacia la cara del extraño y me encuentro mirando a los ojos de Troy Bolton.

—Oh. —Al parecer me he quedado sin habla del shock.

—Antes de que digas algo, por favor escúchame —dice Troy.

Asiento ligeramente.

—Ok, esta es la cuestión. Creo… no, sé que me gustas, Ryan. Más de lo que debería un amigo, y me doy cuenta de que puede que pienses que esto es realmente repentino y todo, pero me he sentido así desde mi cumpleaños. Me diste una pelota nueva —dice, y yo vuelvo a asentir—. Bueno no fue tanto el regalo lo que me hizo pensar en ti tanto como lo que me dijiste. ¿Lo recuerdas?

—Te dije que a pesar de que nunca habíamos sido amigos y probablemente nunca lo seríamos, que te deseaba suerte en todos tus juegos y que estaría animándote sin importar qué —dije en voz baja.

—Sí, y eso hizo que me preguntara por qué. Digo, es cierto que nunca hemos sido realmente cercanos o algo, y me pregunté por qué me dijiste algo así. No podía sacarte de mi cabeza. No puedo dejar de querer salir contigo…—su voz se apagó.

—Troy, ¿estás diciendo que te gusto y que quieres sa… salir conmigo? —Por supuesto que tartamudearía.

—Sí —suena abochornado.

—Bueno, entonces supongo que mi respuesta es sí.

—¿Sí? ¿Como un "sí, Troy saldré contigo esta noche"? —pregunta Troy.

—Sí, Troy, saldré contigo esta noche —repito en respuesta.

Observo como sus ojos se iluminan, llenos de satisfacción, y le sonríe. Todavía lo hago cuando Troy me ayuda a levantarme y luego toma mi mano para guiarme fuera del auditorio y hacia el estacionamiento iluminado por la luz del sol.

—Bueno, ¿entonces qué estamos esperando? ¡Comencemos con esta cita! —exclama Troy, prácticamente arrastrándome hacia su auto.

Estoy riendo cuando salimos del estacionamiento de la escuela. _Esta no pudo haber sido una mejor forma de comenzar mi último año de secundaria_, me encuentro pensando cuando Troy se inclina hacia mí en el primer semáforo en luz roja y sitúa un beso suave contra mis labios.

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

¿Errores? Me quedé dormida mientras revisaba, así que avisen.

Gracias por leer y comentar :)


End file.
